


Even Not Under The Mistletoe

by vixenfobia



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Special, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Soft Boys, attempt at fluff, sunsun drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenfobia/pseuds/vixenfobia
Summary: In time with their 100th day being in a real relationship, Sunoo and Sunghoon celebrate Christmas Eve together as a couple.(this is the sunsun snippet from fake dating au)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Even Not Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> snippet from sunsun fake dating au thread fic i finished recently :) just a short and simple christmas special!

Spending time with Sunghoon has been a routine even during their pretend relationship; but now that they’re in a real one, the simple hangouts blossomed into something more special and beautiful. Because these days, Sunoo doesn’t have to hold back to hide his feelings for the older boy anymore.

He reaches for Sunghoon’s hands whenever he likes and holds them as long as he wants, plays with his long fingers and slots his in between; without needing a reason, without needing an excuse.

He pushes himself to Sunghoon out of the blue and wraps his arms around his body as tight as he can whenever he feels like it, feeling the older's fast heartbeats against his own chest drumming in-synch with his.

With his cheek resting on a palm, he stares at Sunghoon's face unabashedly before his mouth opens to spill random compliments when he feels his heart warming in his chest, eyes full of adoration and body full of love to the brim; basking at the bright, surprised chuckle from his boyfriend.

In the middle of conversation over a warm cup of sweet drinks, he leans in on Sunghoon’s space to drop a soft peck on the tip of red nose, bouts of giggles following at the older’s bright face and silly grin.

Sunoo thinks he’s been on Santa claus’ nice list this year when he feels a hand lightly squeezes one of his own, tucking their intertwined fingers in Sunghoon’s coat pocket to shield it against the winter’s biting cold and keep them warm. The action made them walk beside each other even closer, arms pressed together and shoulders bumping from time to time.

He buries half of his face under the scarf wrapped around his neck in an attempt to hide a huge smile, but the crinkles at the ends of his eyes are a dead giveaway. Before looking up at the older boy who’s already looking at him, meeting the smile on his lips, expression even softer under the warm Christmas’ lights littered around the busy street.

“Want to sit, pretty?” The tone was a little hoarse, maybe due to the cold weather or the lack of usage. They have been walking aimlessly for hours with only the comfortable silence as their second companion.

“Okay, hyung,” he hums, voice muffled behind the fabric of his scarf, enjoying the sound of snow crunching under his winter boots.

Few minutes later, the couple found themselves in a park alive with children running around playing snowball fights, families with their warm food and drinks. Sunoo and Sunghoon sit on one of the vacant wooden benches dusted with pure white snow, pressed together like their hearts.

It’s the first Christmas Eve Sunoo has celebrated away from his family. They usually spend the occasion in their humble home, complete with home cooked meals and baked goods.

But tonight is different because he’s spending it with his first, and hopefully last, lover.

“Did you enjoy tonight, baby?” the older asks after a long stretch of silence of just enjoying and appreciating each other’s presence, turning to Sunoo and dusting his fringe off snowflakes.

The younger nods his head, reaching to fix the stray strand of dark brown hair peeking under Sunghoon’s yellow beanie. “I did, hyung. Like always.”

“I’m glad to hear that. It means I’m doing everything right then.” Sunghoon chuckles lowly, the sound tickling Sunoo’s heart. He feels it thud a little faster inside his chest, blood thrumming and rushing to his face, warming his cheeks and the rest of his body.

3 months into the relationship and his boyfriend still have the same effect on him.

He remains quiet, a silly smile lifting the corners of his lips as continues to appreciate the soft glow of street lights bouncing on the older’s face, Christmas song from a distant serving as their background noise.

For a split second, Sunoo feels his breath stop in his throat, lungs squeezing at the lack of air as Sunghoon lets go of their clasped hands. He watches the shift on his boyfriend’s expression, suddenly looking nervous, almost bashful.

Sunoo tilts his head to the side, wringing his fingers on his lap as he braces himself for whatever’s to come.

“I have something for you,” the older starts, fishing a small black box from his other coat pocket, extending his hand to Sunoo whose eyes are moist and glistening.

There’s a sniffle, and for a moment, Sunghoon thinks he did something wrong and he panics inside. But then he found himself almost falling off the bench, arms full of teary eyed Sunoo.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Sunoo chokes wetly on his neck, lips pressing on his skin there. “Don’t tell me you’re proposing this early in our relationship? And on Christmas eve too? You’re so sappy, hyung.”

At this, Sunghoon lets out a loud laugh, hugging his boyfriend back and letting the boy cling onto him. “My marriage proposal will be more romantic and grand, don’t worry,” he whispers onto the soft black locks, pressing a soft kiss on Sunoo’s temple. “Come on, open my gift. I want to see you wear it. I know you’ll look even prettier with it.”

Sunoo peels himself off Sunghoon slightly, just enough space for their limbs to move around. When he opens the box, a small single silver ring greets his eyes, holding it in between his cold thumb and index finger, frowning.

“I think you got the size wrong, hyung.” He pouts, looking at his ring finger with the silver band stuck on his second knuckle. His heart sinks in time with his face. “Is this not for me? Be honest. This is obviously too small, hyung.”

Sunghoon holds his hand before slipping the ring off his index finger and putting it on his pinky instead. He stares, with mouth hanging open as the silver band sits so perfectly on his finger, like it was made for it.

When he looks up at his boyfriend again, like always, Sunghoon’s eyes are already on him. The older places his own hand over Sunoo’s, palms pressing together before intertwining their fingers once again, holding each other a little tighter than ever.

And that’s how Sunoo noticed the ring on Sunghoon’s pinky finger identical to his own.

“I can’t give you an engagement ring for now,” Sunghoon pauses, rubbing his thumb over Sunoo’s,” But these rings hold all our promises of tomorrow together until we get to where we want to be. Pinky rings because I know you hold pinky promises closer to your heart.”

“Yes,” Sunoo whispers without missing a beat, head swimming with all the words he wanted to say but failed to deliver. So he opts for smiling, bringing their hands to his chest where his heart sings in delight and contentment. “Yes, hyung. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us to fulfill all those promises together.”

“Together,” Sunghoon repeats, voice soft and careful, before leaning in and tilting the younger’s head up by a thumb on his chin until they’re eyes to eyes again. Sunoo thinks he sees their future gleaming on those dark brown orbs, and he’s willing to dive head first once again if it meant forever. “Always.”

Sunoo doesn’t know who closes the remaining gap between them, it’s not important, anyway. All he knows is when their lips finally met, even not under the mistletoe, his heart still bursts with a thousand words of silent love letters for the person he wants to be with for the rest of his life.

Together, always.


End file.
